The collection of data from test instruments, in particular nondestructive inspection (NDI) tests, are best presented as a map proportional to the areas tested or scanned. For example, eddy current scans of a laminated part surface are often made to determine subsurface corrosion. Typically, the recorded data is presented on a monitor and various techniques are employed to translate the location of a defect from an XY display onto the part itself. However, this is quite time consuming and prone to error.
Accordingly, it would be a great advantage to be able to map such data directly onto the part or onto a sheet which overlies the part, thereby presenting mapping of the data as a pictorial overview of the data in a form most easily interpreted by an inspector.